vgostfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Superxzibit2012
Covers Superxzibit, do not ban me! please do not remove the covers, I am updating this wiki, PS3 & PS4 arent shit consoles. I am adding those covers to be displayed below Xbox covers.Jskylinegtr (talk) 07:46, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Main Page SuperXzibit, The wiki is now down for maintenance, read the notice in the blue banner, I am adding PS covers, they arent shit, I had a mistake on uploading the PS4 covers of FIFA 14 & Madden NFL 25.They will be displayed below X360 & XONE covers.Jskylinegtr (talk) 12:22, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Covers SuperXzibit, Well, I am replacing the existing NFSU2 PS2 cover PAL with the NTSC cover.for the rest, I am adding more covers, as you told me to not replace Microsoft Xbox Covers, I just place PS3/PS4 covers below X360/XONE covers.Jskylinegtr (talk) 10:45, February 21, 2014 (UTC) UFC Hi Superxzibit! I just made EA Sports UFC: make your opinion for the soundtrack for UFC here: User:Superxzibit2012/Sandbox/EA Sports UFC My opinion: User:Jskylinegtr/Sandbox/EA Sports UFC Jskylinegtr (talk) 11:09, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Many Things Need To Be Done You're welcome. Anyway, there are many things that you need to done, like the Crackdown page (it has more songs than that). Also, it seems like you using a non-official artwork for the action category on the main page. Maybe you need to change it before the creator finds out. Bundi2408 (talk) 16:46, April 11, 2014 (UTC) The Crackdown one also have many songs (I already done the Los Muertos one, there are still two factions soundtracks set left). Probably I'll add Crackdown 2 on here. Anyway, I saw that you add unreleased beta soundtrack for NFS Carbon. Mind if I add the ones from GTA IV and V? There are tons of it I believe. Bundi2408 (talk) 13:41, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Rhythm Games Could we include those in its own section? I think those game are important, especially since Fantasia: Music Evolved just came out. Need For Speed No Limits Hello Superxzibit, just curious about the page for Need For Speed No Limits. As the game is yet to be released, I was thinking about whether it should be placed in the Upcoming section on the Main Page. Wub Wub (talk) 18:15, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Upcoming Games Can you add Just Dance 2016 and the Crackdown reboot to the list? NFS 2015 What a pity! However, I hope the new NFS will similar to good, old Undergrounds. S13 Polska (talk) 18:46, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hello, Superxzibit2012! Song year Hi! I'd like to suggest a revamp on this wiki's pages. I think we could add the year a song was released on the articles along with the main "Song Name", "Artist" and "Also Featured In..." table columns. Granted, that'd be more of a commodity rather than a must when it comes to changing a whole wiki. Let me know what you think Gettoru (talk) 22:54, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello I must say that I really love this place, but it seems to be a bit too... barebone. I made an example of the Vice City page here showing how I think things can be fleshed out. Some short info, a nice infobox, having a developer page listing all games they have made, having platform pages listing games on the specific hardware, a nice sorting list with all the songs, a nice navbox with links to the different games in the series, giving the official OST's their own pages, having artists pages with a summarize of the artist and a list of their songs that are used in the games and letting each song have their individual pages. The "this song also appears in this game" info would be moved to the specific song space instead of cluttering up the game page. It is a lot of work, but I think that it would look better in the end. But you are the Boss and I don't want to step on your toes doing something that you would dislike. OneMillionGamer (talk) 07:56, February 14, 2016 (UTC)